


AiW Drabble Night 6/4/10

by frek



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 1: Alice dreams of Underland.<br/>Drabble 2: Alice doesn't drink the Jabberwocky blood.<br/>Drabble 3: Mirana learns of her sister's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AiW Drabble Night 6/4/10

**You could stay - Alice/Tarrant - G**

"You could stay."

Those words haunted her. She heard them in her dreams and in her thoughts. Sometimes she felt like he was standing there whispering them into her ears. She'd open her eyes and she could almost see his face, the dark melancholy shade of his eyes, the bright orange of his hair. He was always just on the edge of her sight, of her senses. Always just too far.

On the sea, it was even worse. Staring off into the endless blue waves, it was too easy to drift off into daydreams. She'd find herself in Underland, if only for a moment, half a breath. She'd be in his warm arms, breathing his unique scent, before focusing back on the waves and the weight of her choices.

\- - - - -

 **I went down to the place where I knew she lay waiting. - Alice, Tarrant, Mirana - G**

Alice never drank the Jabberwocky blood. Before she tilted the vial into her mouth, she closed the lid and slid it into her pocket. She had looked around at all those assembled around her and then ran off the chessboard, disappearing into Tulvey Wood.

Tarrant watched as she left, his heart momentarily overjoyed that she hadn't swallowed the liquid, then sinking just as quickly as she ran from them, leaving him behind. Tarrant turned quickly toward Mirana and saw her motion him on. "Go to her," she urged, "You know where she's gone."

Tarrant nodded, he knew where to find her. She would be waiting for him.

\- - - - -

 **Together forever - Mirana - PG**

It had been several months since anyone had seen Iracabeth or Stayne anywhere in the Outlands. After much deliberation, Mirana ordered a small regiment of her soldiers out to search for them.

She waited quietly, nervously in her castle, fearing the worst – though she wasn't quite sure what that was. Would she feel better knowing that her sister and Stayne had crossed the sea or simply passed on? Would she be relieved to know that the threat they posed to her no longer existed? She didn't know, and couldn't know until she knew what had happened to them.

It hadn't taken as long as she thought it would for the soldiers to find them. They had stumbled, almost literally, upon the pair collapsed out in the dunes. Together in death, as they had been in life.

When Mirana heard word of her sister's fate, she held her composure and allowed relief to show on her features, thanking her soldiers graciously for the kindness they had shown her. In her chambers that night, her resolve cracked and she permitted herself to finally cry for the family she never had.


End file.
